


Joey's Sixteen Deaths

by Lucy112235



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: I was watching Leah Merone, and one of her old videos had this idea, so, um... thanks, Leah?Joey has to go through all of his friend's deaths to come back to life.An Escape the Night AU.





	1. My Cursed Enemy- Shane's Death

Joey’s eyes want to open, but they can’t.

He’s laying on the floor of  _ something-  _ he just didn’t know what. He could feel a carpet under him a pillow beneath his head. But more importantly-

Pain. Bloodcurdling, searing, inescapable agony, and  _ it hurts it hurts it hurts so much make it stop- _

Wait- are those-  _ voices?  _ Joey knows those voices- there’s GloZell, alive and well, and Eva- what is she doing here? And then- he can hear his own voice. The three voices were arguing above him, but they seemed miles away, shielded by the pain surging through Joey’s veins.

_ Oh my god. _

Joey’s brain had just enough power to figure out what was going on.

_ I’m dying. This is Shane’s death. _

His mind started to shut down- almost like someone was putting it in power-save mode. 

He can feel the strings attempting to drag him towards the darkness, and a part of him wants so badly to heed their call, but _ —he can't— _ _ stay alive _ _ — _ _ it hurts _ _ — _ _ hold on _ _ — _ _ don't _ _ — _

Wait- those aren’t Joey’s thoughts. It’s Shane’s voice- Shane’s brain. 

“Shane?”

Joey turned around- unconsciously, like someone else was controlling his body. Like he was death’s puppet.

There was an elderly woman- she had no white hair or wrinkles, but Joey could just tell- reaching out to him. She seemed oddly familiar, like Shane’s brain knew who she was, but Joey didn’t.

“Grandma?” He murmurs, but it’s not his own voice. Joey still looks at her, though, the sight of her seemed to be helping the pain.

“You can let go now, Shane,” She whispers. “It’s alright.”

“But… my mission…” Joey stutters, and by now he’s gotten used to the feeling of not controlling his own mouth.

"You did all you could." She shakes her head sadly, a faraway look in her tear-stained eyes. "Sometimes, that's all you can do."

Joey’s brain racked with  _ stay alive don’t give in you can’t die again please Shane- _

But apparently Shane didn’t feel the same way. He could feel a smile on his face, and he reached for Shane’s Grandmother.

And in her loving arms, Joey Graceffa dies once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @canufeelthemagictonight for the inspiration for how Shane internally dies. Again, um... thanks?
> 
> Next Up: Joey gets to experience what it's like to have Justine may-or-may-not try to save him. Heartbreak ensues.


	2. Useless- Andrea's Death

Joey's eyes shoot open. He's in a tube,  a glass chamber, in a dark basement, and he knows exactly what's happening.

_This is Andrea's Death._

In the other tube, there's Lele, alive and well. There's Eva working furiously at a wire system. And In front of Joey, there's a blonde attempting to get a bolt out of ice water.

Joey's heart fills with joy, knowing it's his best friend Justine, who he lost oh-so-many years ago. He may be dying, but Justine is there, she'll save him...

Justine shakes her hand. "Girl, I can't get the bolt."

_Come on Justine, just try, it's me Joey, your best friend, please..._

She just stares blankly at him.

 "Justine!" Joey cries. "Please just try! It's me!"

She continues to stare blankly at him.

"Justine!" Joey begs. "It's me, Joey! Your best friend! Please, I don't want to die again!"

Tears trickle down his cheeks. Justine turns away and continues to fuss around the bolt. Joey checks his reflection as he pleads again.

In the glass, it's not him- it's Andrea. Her lips don't move.

Eva plugs in a blue wire, and then everything goes dark.

There's smoke, and he can't breathe, and it stings and  _it hurts it hurts so much make it stop-_

A scream escapes his lips, but it's not him. It's Andrea.

He can hear  _stay alive stay alive stay alive for Tim-_ like someone else was inside his brain.

Justine flashes before his eyes, and then it all goes black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you okay? I'm not okay. JOEY I HATE YOUR CHARACTER BUT I'M SORRY
> 
> Next Up: You thought this was sad? Joey now knows how it feels like to be locked in a box, underground. Fun!


End file.
